Super Smash Bros. Petit Computer
Basically a modified version of the other Super Smash Bros for Petit Computer. See notes for DLC explanation. Give me a week for the update! DLC: go to the downloads section for that! Polls None at this time. Previous results: What feature would you like to see in super smash bros petit computer in the new version! Item or items 25% (12) support for projectiles 19% (9) more stage music 8% (4) new fighters 29% (14) or new stages 19% (9) Total votes: 48 Voters: 20 Spoilers *A Blue Heghog may or may not be in the game in the future * you are going to like the new version when it is released (1.4.0) Instructions Download the game and fight *Use options to modify the game *Use the help menu if you can't figure out the controls The help menu is in the gallery Changelog Version 1.3.0 *Fixed glitch where you spawn under brige *Added support for Stage DLC *Improved Rules menu *improved stage select Version 1.2.0 *added gallery *Improved menus *and more that I can't remember Version 1.1.0 *Added Kirby as a playable character *Added Luigi as a playable character *Improved menus *Adjusted controls to match the 3DS version that came out on October 3, 2014 *And a lot more you just have to see Version 1.0.2 *Minor Update Version 1.0.1 *Minor Update Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release Future Plans *All characters ready to fight *Better stage engine *Improved title screen *Improved menus *More characters and stages * Support for projectiles Confirmed Characters If the character has + next to it it means you can play as them. *Mario+ *Luigi+ *Link *Yoshi *Samus *Kirby+ *Megaman Enemies/Player 2 characters *Big Blob *Stick figure Both playable Videos and Screenshots Uhh... nothing to look at here... Download http://petitcomputerstuff.weebly.com/smash-bros-petit-computer.html Go to the website for the program or DLC! License No license applies. Notes Please don't complain about the flickering bottom screen.It was rather that or slow character movements.Only the Stage DLC will work.To turn on Stage DLC go into the DLC option in the main menu then tap the section on the bottom screen that says on under the stage option DLC then you are done! Help: I am not the best artist with the sprites so if you would like to help. You can pick from Kirby, Link, Yoshi, Samus, or Megaman.If you have another Nintendo, Sega, etc... Character that you want to see in the new version then submit that.To enter you must submit a standing sprite, running/walking animation, a attack animation, a special attack animation because I want to implant special attacks in the future, a jumping sprite, you know the animation that you see in the character select screen you would have to do something like that (does not have to be complicated the character can stand still and blink his or her eyes for all that I care),if you make a custom color pallet then submit that, and a name/usermane that I can put in the credits section.To submit just comment a link or qr codes (anyway you want just as long as I can scan qrs into petit computer and the sprites appear).And as long as I can see the enemy your good if I cant I will figure something out.Thank you and have fun! credits Credits * Petit computer stuff * GimmeMoreCoinz - Original program __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Action Category:Ports